Coming Home
by IceSilver28077
Summary: After Fang leaves for those of you who have read Fang. I decided that he should come back so I wrote a little oneshot of what I think would happen if he came back after two months. I know this has probably been done before. FAX!


Summary: After Fang leaves for those of you who have read Fang. I decided that he should come back so I wrote a little oneshot of what I think would happen if he came back after two months. I know this has probably been done before. FAX!

Max P.O.V.

I sighed as I went to my calendar and crossed off another day without Fang. 60 to be exact. God this is so pathetic. I dragged myself to the bathroom to see if I had noticeable circles under my eyes. I trudged downstairs, grabbing some breakfast from Iggy and then sitting on the couch. I can't bring myself to move on with my life.

When I had finished my breakfast, I was about to go back upstairs and continue to mope with pride when the doorbell rang. _Who knows where we are? That's right no one! So how could there be someone at the door? And why did they ring the doorbell, I'm pretty sure no one has ever used that thing in a few years; I'm surprised it still works. _All of these thoughts seemed to attack my brain at once, so really I just stumbled over to the door and opened it. There standing in front of me, was Fang, my second in-command, my best friend, my ex-boyfriend, my rock, whatever you want to call him, he was there in the flesh. _Or was he? This wouldn't be the first time you hallucinated that he came back _I thought snidely to myself. I heard Nudge's endless chatter in the background, I heard Iggy calling my name and asking who it was. That means he really was here, if Iggy heard the doorbell ring! My heart swelled with hope. But I didn't let that show of course; I had my tough girl reputation to uphold. "What do you want?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. "I just came to say that I'm sorry" he whispered

"Is that Fang?" Iggy called running to the door. "Hey Iggy" Fang said looking hopefully from me to Iggy, then me again and then back to Iggy. "Hey man, welcome back!" Iggy said giving Fang a, what was supposed to be manly, punch to the arm. I rolled my eyes and sighed as Iggy pulled Fang into the house. "FANG!" everybody exclaimed, I sighed again. Nudge came over to Fang and tackled him "Fang were so glad your home. I mean like Max like wouldn't eat like at all. And then we were all like 'come on Max you need to eat' and she was all like 'no I will not eat without Fang' and Angel and I were all like 'aww, that's so cute' and Iggy and Gazzy were all like 'Max, you need help' and Max was all like 'no, leave me alone I need to mope in peace' and Angel and were like 'this is so romantic but really Max you need to get a life outside of Fang' and Gazzy and Iggy were all like-" "Alright, Nudge I think he gets the picture" I said cutting her off with my signature glare. "Oh, sorry Max" she said smiling innocently at me, I just sighed. "You stopped eating?" Fang said looking at me with concern, I was about to say something when Gazzy cut in "yep, we had to practically force food down her throat" Gazzy said and I glared at him and he shrunk back. "Yes, well thank you for that Gazzy" I said keeping my glare fixed on him. He ran and hid behind Fang. Fang chuckled and then looked at me "So, do I get to stay?" he asked his eyes boring into me. "We need to talk" I said stiffly Fang just shrugged and nodded, _that's the Fang I know _I thought bitterly.

When we were far enough away from the house that the flock couldn't hear us, but close enough that we could get back in time if we were attacked, I stopped and so did Fang. I turned to face him, "you left me, with HIM!" I screeched, Fang winced "I know, Max, leaving you was the hardest thing I had ever done, and the stupidest" Fang said "I know I screwed up big time, but all I'm asking is for you to let me back into your life again" Fang continued. "I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am, and if I could go back in time, I would definitely make sure to stay, but that's not possible, but I just want you to know that I still love you. And even if you don't love me just please don't _**populate**_ with Dylan" Fang said looking at me with pleading eyes. "Fang" I started "I would rather DIE! Than populate with Dylan" I said my face twisted into a disgusted expression. Fang relaxed visibly, "immhthsmh" I muttered "what?" Fang asked I sighed "I said I still love you too" I said looking down, my face heating up. Fang cupped my chin gently and pulled my face up so I had to look at him. I found myself staring into Fang's beautiful black eyes and getting lost in them. So I didn't even notice that his face was moving slowly closer to mine until his lips actually brushed mine.

My eyes snapped shut and my arms wrapped around his neck pulling him into a real kiss. I felt Fang smile against my lips as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer still. We stood there kissing each other, how to describe it, well hungrily I guess. When you haven't seen the love of your life for two months what else is to be expected. Are mouths seemed to move together, like some kind of dance. That doesn't really make sense because I am a horrible dancer. My brain had shorted out a long time ago. All I could think was_ Fang, Fang, Fang_ like a broken record repeating itself over and over again. My sensed were on hyper-aware; wherever he touched fire seemed to burn. Our mouths move hungrily with each other's, never wanting to stop. Eventually we had to break for air, but Fang just moved to my neck, leaving butterfly kisses, until I pulled his head back up and smashed my lips onto his. Weaving my fingers into his hair. Fang smirked into the kiss and kissed me back with just as much force, forcing my mouth open so he could slip his tongue into my mouth. His tongue roamed around in my mouth, my brain cannot work when Fang is kissing me, so I didn't even bother to try and keep him out. Fang was sensually rubbing around my mouth, until he eventually got bored exploring his 'territory' so he coaxed my tongue into play. So, basically what was meant to be a talk turned into a make-our session with Fang.

When we broke apart we heard cheers behind us, I blushed and buried my face in Fangs chest. Fang just chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "That was nice" he mumbled into my hair, of course that made me blush even more. I hit him lightly on the shoulder, and he just smirked at me. At that moment I knew that everything was back to the way it should be. Even if I did have to deal with Dylan, at least I would have Fang by my side this time.


End file.
